Sonic's Wild Ride
by SasukeU16
Summary: REQUEST. Sonic was messing with a crystal, he dropped it and it flashed, he awakened and met two girls. Erza and Lucy who take him home


Sonic was messing around in the forest, he found this pretty purple crystal, he was observing it and messing around with it, he accidentally dropped it onto the floor. That was when it flashed, he was shocked and soon he wasn't in the forest.

He woke up on the ground, he got up and looked around, he knew he wasn't home anymore. Sonic decided to wander around. He stopped when he saw two girls, a blonde and a red-haired girl walking, he knew they saw him and they ran up.

"Hi there, We haven't seen you around before. You lost?" The blonde asks.

"Yes I am, Where am I?" Sonic asks.

"You're in Fiore, What's your name?" The pretty red-haired girl replies.

"I'm Sonic, Who are you pretty women?" Sonic replies with a smile.

"I'm Lucy, This here is Erza. How about we take you home, It's almost night-time and you won't cover any ground in the night." Lucy says.

"I couldn't." Sonic protests.

"nonsense, It's already decided." Erza chimes in before tugging him along with Lucy doing the same on the other side.

They soon got to the home, Erza told him to make himself at home while she made some hot chocolate, Lucy put the fire-place on because at night it would get cold. Erza, Sonic and Lucy sat on the couch sipping hot chocolate and Lucy was turning the channels, she landed on a channel where, there was a guy and two girls getting it on, that was when the remotes batteries died.

"Batteries died, Erza must have batteries." Lucy says.

"I'm afraid that was the last pair in the package, I'm not going out either. It's too damn cold." Erza replies.

Sonic only stayed quiet, the rest of the girls did to, they just sat there watching the program. He glanced over at the two women, He saw Erza was caressing her legs slightly and Lucy was lightly caressing her chest, He blushed at being in the center of the two.

Both Erza and Lucy looked over at Sonic, they saw the tent building, Erza smirked as she ran her hand on his thigh, Erza signaled Lucy to do the same. Lucy didn't hesitate and softly touched his leg.

Sonic didn't jump and allowed this act to go on, Soon enough the program got over and some how the TV registered that it wasn't being used so it turned off. The two girls stopped and the both turned to him.

"How about we have some fun?" Lucy chimes.

"Yeah. I mean who knows how long you're going to be here and maybe tonight's the only night, How about it, Sonic." Erza adds in as she runs a finger down his chest.

He smiles and wraps his arms around the two girls necks, he turned to Erza kissing her for a brief second before kissing Lucy. Soon enough the three go to the bed room. The clothing gone off in a seconds.

Sonic kissed Lucy passionately as his tongue slid into her mouth, her tongue joining him dancing in each others mouths. Erza sat there next to them, her hand moving to Sonic's manhood, she touched it lightly before wrapping her hand around it stroking it, He moaned out lightly into Lucy as his hands kneaded both of her breasts. Erza fondled Sonic's balls before moving up it.

He pulled away and trailed kisses down Lucy's neck before gathering her breasts, he licked her nipple before taking it into his mouth licking and sucking on, his hand moved over to Erza massaging one of her breasts. He switched nipples licking the other one rapidly before sucking on it, nipping it on the underside. Erza crawled over to Lucy kissing her, biting her bottom lip gently sucking on it earning a moan.

Sonic stroked Lucy's womanhood, he picked up his speed knowing him it was quick, two of his fingers moving on her slit, up and down as he rubbed her clit. He thrusted his two fingers inside Lucy moving them in and out of her at a fast inhuman speed, Lucy had to pull away from Erza and moaned out loudly, Erza moved down taking in a nipple, her tongue running over it before sucking on it as her other hand rubbed and squeezed the other.

He stopped pulling away from Lucy to give Erza attention, He grabbed her kissing her, his tongue flickering along her bottom lip before entering, he pulled away with a groan as Lucy fondled his balls, her hand moving up his shaft before pumping his head, she lowered her head, her tongue running along the underside, she engulfed it sucking harshly on it, her tongue run up and down his long manhood, he groaned as he pulled Erza's hair as his tongue went dipper into her mouth as his other hand caressed Lucy's cheek. Sonic pulled away from Erza looking into her eyes.

"You know what to do now." Erza says as she laid on the bed, her legs spread.

Lucy pulled away from his manhood before sitting back, Sonic got closer to Erza, he positioned it to her entrance, She moaned at the touch of it. Sonic pushed himself inside her thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Erza motioned for Lucy.

Lucy got on top of Erza, Erza pulled her closer, her womanhood in front of her. Lucy moaned as Erza flickered her tongue along her clit before running it up and down her slit. Lucy arched her back, her head tilted upward as she moaned out as Erza sucked her off.

Sonic picked up his pace, moving in and out of her, going inside her deeper, Erza moaned into Lucy sending vibrations through Lucy. Lucy jumped slightly, she pushed herself further almost sitting on her face as Erza's tongue worked on her. Sonic picked up a faster speed, going his inhuman speed pounding into her. Erza jumped pulling away from Lucy, she shook and came violently covering his member, He pulled out, his harden manhood stood straight, Lucy got off Erza to allow her to come down.

Lucy pushed Sonic down onto the bed getting on top of him, she pushed herself onto his wet harden member, she shuddered as it intruded her, his hands rested on her ass cupping her ass cheeks. Lucy moved herself on him at a slow pace, going up and down before moving forward to let it go deeper inside her. Sonic brought her up and then slammed her down onto him before thrusting upward into her, Lucy moaned out in bliss, She looked over to see he put Erza to sleep.

Sonic flipped her over, thrusting into her from behind. Lucy gripped the bed sheet as he quickened his thrusts, his hands massaged her breasts squeezing them as he moved, he moved Lucy onto her back so he could look at her. Lucy cried out moaning at the top of her lungs as she spasmed under him, she moaned throwing her head back as she came. He as well released pulling out of her, they toppled onto the bed, he was in the middle holding both girls as they dozed off.

*What a wild time.* Sonic thought before joining the girls in sleep.


End file.
